Some illumination systems can provide lighting for outdoor activities, however, some pests, such as mosquitoes, moths, other insects, some mammals, and other potential pests can be attracted to the illumination provided by some systems. Moreover, some outdoor activities, regardless of illumination, can attract at least some of the previously-mentioned pests due to the presence of humans or animals. In order to repel some of these pests, chemicals, such as insect repellent, or other deterrents/repellents can be released. However, some of these chemicals can release undesirable odors or may be undesirable to apply to human skin.